


Finding Something Beautiful

by TheBlackQueen13



Series: Beauty [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackQueen13/pseuds/TheBlackQueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Beautiful in Bokuto's point of view </p>
<p>Or: Damn whoever walked into Bokuto's hospital room right now is really beautiful. <br/>Too bad he doesn't know who is he. <br/>(He isn't gay, he swears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey guys!!
> 
> So I posted this to fanfic.net because I wanted to credit the artist who drew the lovely cover I used. But I am not that cruel to not post a chapter so enjoy this sequel of Something Beautiful
> 
> In Bokuto's Point of View

Bokuto doesn’t remember much when he wakes up in the hospital, nor does he know why he’s there to begin with.

What he does remember is waking up to see Kuroo, his best bro looking shocked. Then after all the yelling and commotion (also the detail of finding out he lost part of his memory), walks in a beautiful guy.

Which is weird because 1) he doesn’t know who the hell this dude is, 2) he’s pretty hot so how could Bokuto forget him, 3) he isn’t gay.

But the guy is beautiful in an elegant kind of way. He gets this weird feeling in his chest when he sees him for the (what he believes) first time.

**. . .**

He finds out he was in a car crash and unconscious for 4 days with slight memory loss. When he fails to remember the beautiful guy, who he found out is actually named Akaashi, everyone’s’ faces drop.

Except the guy’s- no Akaashi’s. He just kind of accepts it, with that same reserved, uninterested expression. (Which is a shame because Bokuto thinks he would look better smiling)

He then leaves the room, still calling him ‘Bokuto-san’ with the same face. And Bokuto has to deal with the same feeling of wanting to make him smile. (He gets a weird feeling when he gets called ‘Bokuto-san’)

He pegs it as his need to make everyone happy, because he doesn’t like it when people are sad. (He ignores the fact that Akaashi didn’t look sad- little did he know)

Kuroo tells him he’s going to go get a water and leaves right after Akaashi.

Bokuto doesn’t get the feeling that he’s missing something until Kuroo returns wet from the storm outside and with no water bottle or explanation.

The storm is bad outside but causing no real damage. It’s raining outside though, coming down pretty hard. It reflects everyone’s mood in the hospital, Bokuto thinks

**. . .**

It was weird getting used to his old life. The one he had before the crash, and after the period he remembers. He gets the feeling something or someone is missing.

He then remembers to ask Kuroo if he had a crush or a girlfriend before the crash. For some reason Kuroo gets a look of pain on his face and dodges the question.

Akaashi answers later that, no Bokuto-san you didn’t have a girlfriend. And Bokuto gets the feeling that Akaashi isn’t lying but he feels like there is more to that sentence.

When he brings up the conversation up with Kuroo, he just kind of looks at Bokuto for a while and says “You’re feeling the strength of Akaashi, bro” (He really doesn’t get that because why would telling him he didn’t have a girlfriend be hard?)

Bokuto knows what he felt isn’t strength but something hidden, a secret lurking beneath that sentence. He knows better than to ask again though

He also feels like Akaashi is really distant with him but that’s weird because Kuroo told him they were really close beforehand. Really close, Kuroo had stressed.

He gets the feeling that he’s missing something a lot.

**. . .**

He ends up marrying this pretty girl who’s kind of wonderful really. She’s really intelligent, kind and pretty. She’s cheerful like him and just really joyful.

When he breaks the news to everyone though, he thought they’d be a little happier for him. Akaashi is the most supportive of all of them. For that he asks Akaashi to be his best man (He would have asked Kuroo but he didn’t seem to like his wife)

Akaashi disappears along with Kuroo during the after party. Bokuto wonders if they’re dating or something (He gets a weird pain when he thinks of that)

He ignores the feeling or lack of feeling. She’s a perfect wife, he’ll learn to love her right?

He ignores the fact that he likes Akaashi’s lack of expression better than her expressive nature (He thinks that when Akaashi actually smiles, it must be something special). He ignores the loneliness he feels even when living with his kind of perfect wife.

**. . .**

Akaashi loses touch after a while. It feels like a hit to the stomach whenever he sees him in a picture or something.

He can’t be gay right? He still likes girls (They’re nowhere as pretty as Akaashi though).

. . .

Bisexual:

bi·sex·u·al

[ˌbīˈsekSH(o͞o)əl]

 

**ADJECTIVE**

Sexually attracted to both men and women.

 

**NOUN**

A person who is sexually attracted to both men and women.

**_ Bisexual _ **

**. . .**

It’s been two long years. He has never felt lonelier. He thought he could grow to love her.

He didn’t. If anything, he gets annoyed with her the more time goes on. Her perky attitude irks him. He doesn’t have anyone to ground him.

He doesn’t like the way she says his name. Akaashi saying Bokuto-san sounds better, like Bokuto doesn’t know.

(He does know. Akaashi makes his name sound loved, treasured. Like he’s something special. Even with the monotone voice and withdrawn expression, he lays a sort of importance on his name. He wants to hear Akaashi say his first name.)

**. . .**

Kuroo explains it.

That one sentence has so much weight to it: “You once loved Akaashi Keiji.”

You would think that kind of sentence would shatter someone’s world. It doesn’t, it completes it. Bokuto had a guess to it. Akaashi never did leave his thoughts.

But him and Akaashi? Even with his emotions, it seems farfetched. But the puzzle pieces fall into place. They visit (sneak-in) Akaashi’s apartment.

Kuroo showed him the ring. They must have been serious, Bokuto proposed. Proposed. But that doesn’t even seal the deal.

He sees the photos. He sees the first one when they walk into Akaashi’s bedroom. Right on his nightstand, bam. It’s a photo of them. All the breathe leaves Bokuto. He stares in wonder.

Akaashi is smiling. He’s actually smiling in the picture with Bokuto.

He’s beautiful.

Bokuto voices the thought “He looks so happy. That smile is so…so beautiful. I want to see it again dude. I want to see that smile.”

Bokuto wants to see that smile in person. (He has to see that beautiful smile)

**. . .**

Bokuto keeps the ring with him. Literally, everywhere he goes he keeps the ring in his pocket. It doesn’t carry the weight of the world or anything like he expected it to.

It seems to carry all the promises that he made but forgot about. But it’s light.

**. . .**

“It’s filled with dreams, hopes and love. That shouldn’t be heavy, it should be light. Happiness isn’t heavy.” ~Kenma.

**. . .**

"Your relationship with Akaashi was beautiful. He made you so happy bro. Akaashi looked at you as if you were the world to him and I think you still are. You loved each other more than life. I can’t really find the words to describe it but Akaashi only ever cried because of you. If I had to describe it then: You made him smile in way that made you fall forever." ~Kuroo

Him? The world to someone? He made Akaashi cry? (He gets mad at himself for that one. The implication though doesn’t pass him. Kuroo was saying that he made Akaashi feel something.)

Smile in a way that made him fall forever? Bokuto seems hesitant, can he really love someone so much?

(He won’t lie, it sounds beautiful.)

**. . .**

He’s ready.

Armed with a little paper, he stations himself in front of Akaashi’s apartment.

(He’s even more beautiful in person. The picture doesn’t do him justice, Bokuto thinks)

He hands him the paper with a little explanation: “Kuroo told me about…us. What we had. I don’t remember any of it but when I’m with you” Bokuto took a breath. “It’s like coming home after all the years.”

**. . .**

Bokuto can’t be mad at himself when he sees Akaashi cry for the first time. (It’s actually the second)

He has a smile though. (And damn that picture doesn’t do justice at all.)

Bokuto fell forever, without any doubts.

**. . .**

And as Akaashi, with tears in his eyes, said yes a second time, Bokuto thought that something more amazing than the man in-front of him was going to be hard to find. He was glad he didn’t have to search any farther.

Bokuto smiled at the thought. He was home.

**. . .**

(Bokuto saw the way Kuroo looked at Kenma. He looked at Kenma like he was something beautiful.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s a wrap! Man I didn’t plan to write so much! It sort of just came out as I typed! 
> 
> Sorry if it’s a bit rough, this was totally unplanned! Hope you like it! Comment, review, leave kudos, vote (etc.)
> 
> Thanks so much!  
> ~ The Black Queen


End file.
